


Voyeur

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Saint Andrews Cross, holmescest, mylock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Mycroft has been naughty. Sherlock finds out and decides to teach his brother a lesson.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Sherlock didn’t bother knocking when he arrived at the appointed time at his brother’s house. Instead, he typed the key code into the number pad by the door. Stepping inside, he looked around. He knew the house would be empty of all servants. Only Mycroft would be there.

The detective strode through the house with confidence, going directly to the playroom. When he got there, he found Mycroft knelt, naked, in the centre of the room. He had obviously been there for 27 minutes. Just as obviously, he was already half-hard.

“Oh, Mycie, you've been a naughty boy.” Sherlock held out his hand, revealing a small camera.

The government official blanched. He had thought he'd got away with his little indiscretion. “Sherlock, I…”

“Hush, Mycie.” The detective grasped Mycroft's chin and forced him to meet his eyes. “You promised me no cameras in my bedroom. Now what could have motivated you to break your word?” He pretended to think. “Oh! You've been watching me and wanking, haven't you? Don't bother to deny it.”

Mycroft shifted his glance away from his brother. “Yes, sir.” How was he supposed to resist? His brother was too gorgeous for his own good.

“You have to make it up to me, Mycie. You have to make me forget your little transgression if you want to come tonight.” Sherlock released his grip on the government official's chin. “You may undress me,” he said, his voice serious.

“Yes, sir.” Mycroft hesitated. To undress his brother, he needed to stand, but he hadn't been given explicit permission to do so.

“Come on, Mycie. Get to it.” Sherlock snapped his fingers to rush his the government official along.

Mycroft stood, hoping he was doing the right thing. He helped his brother remove his coat and jacket, then hung them up. When he returned, he reached towards the buttons on Sherlock's shirt. The detective slapped his hands away.

“Use your mouth,” the detective ordered. 

Mycroft swallowed. Unfastening that tight shirt would be difficult. He leant in and placed his mouth on the topmost button and set to work. It took some time, but he managed it.

“Good boy, Mycie. Keep going,” Sherlock urged.

Mycroft worked all of the buttons open, then he removed his brother’s shirt. Next, he fell to his knees and started on Sherlock's trousers. They were as difficult to remove as his shirt, but he managed it. Soon, he had removed all of the detective's clothes.

“Good boy. Now get back on your knees,” the Dom ordered. He watched his brother drop to his knees and suppressed a smile. “Hands behind your head.”

Mycroft obeyed the order, lacing his fingers together behind his neck.

“Good boy.” Sherlock patted his brother's head. “Crawl to the cross, Mycie.”

Going down on his hands and knees, he crawled over to the cross. Once there, he knelt up in front of it.

“Stand up and get in position,” the Dom said. He watched his brother stand and lean against the cross.

Sherlock approached the cross. When he got there, he started buckling his brother to it hand and foot.

Both their cocks were hard. Sherlock grasped Mycroft's and stroked it. “Do you think you can control yourself, or do I need to lock this away.”

“I can be good, sir. I promise,” the government official said.

“Perhaps. If you fail, there will be consequences.” Sherlock tugged on his brother’s bollocks.

Mycroft hissed in pain. It was a good kind of pain and only served to arouse him all the more.

Sherlock pulled up a chair and sat in front of his brother. “You like to watch, yes?” He poured some lube into his hand, then slicked up his cock. “Keep your eyes on me, Mycie. Watch what I'm doing.” He started to stroke himself. He went slowly at first, using his other hand to caress and tug on his bollocks.

Mycroft watched, his arousal growing. He wanted to be the one making Sherlock feel good. The only thing worse would be if he was forced to watch whilst someone else got him off. Of course, that would never happen. There wasn't room in their relationship for another person.

“Look at you, Mycie. You're so hard, and just for me.” The detective kept stroking himself. 

Mycroft's erection showed just how much he was being affected. “Please, sir, let me do that for you.”

“Naughty boys don't get to touch.” Sherlock stroked himself languidly.

Once the detective thought his brother was suitably worked up, he lunged off the chair and towards Mycroft. He took his brother's cock in his mouth and started fellating him. He worked Mycroft's cock aggressively, wanting to bring him to the edge.

“Sir, please, I can't… It's too much.” Mycroft fought the need to come, but he was close to losing the battle.

Sherlock popped off his brother’s cock. “Good boy, Mycie.” He was proud of his brother. “You deserve a reward.”

Fetching a pair of clover clamps, the detective returned to his brother. He sucked on one of Mycroft's nipples until it peaked, then he pulled off and applied a clamp. He did the same for the other nipple, enjoying how his brother hissed in pain.

“How do you like your reward?” Sherlock asked.

“I like it, sir.” The government official didn’t know why his brother was doing this. He'd been good.

“Because I'm not done punishing you for being a dirty voyeur.” Sherlock tugged on one of the clover clamps, causing Mycroft to hiss in pain, pain that went straight to his cock and made it twitch.

“I’m going to fuck you, so control yourself, brother. Don't you dare come.” Sherlock unfastened the buckles around Mycroft's ankles. He lifted one if his brother’s legs to give him access to Mycroft's hole. He used lubed fingers to breach and stretch his brother's entrance.

Mycroft moaned. Sherlock's fingers felt so good. He wanted, needed, more. “Sir, please.”

“Patience, Mycie.” The detective lifted his brother's other leg, putting it over his shoulder. He reached and lined his cock up with Mycroft's entrance, then pushed in. He started to move, fucking into his brother.

Mycroft's cock bounced with every thrust. He needed to come. The urge was growing with every thrust if his brother's cock.

“Fuck, Mycie, you feel so good. Don't think about coming. Be good for me. Your arse is so good.” Sherlock continued to pound Mycroft's arse.

When the detective was close to coming, he reached between them and grasped Mycroft's cock. “Come for me, Mycie,” he said, stroking the government officials’ cock.

One, two, three strokes later, and Mycroft came hard. His inner walls fluttered and contracted around Sherlock's cock, tipping him over into orgasm.

“Fuck, Mycie.” The detective let Mycroft's legs drop. He leant in and placed a lazy kiss on his brother's lips. They were both a mess, but neither of them cared.

Sherlock removed the nipple clamps one at a time, chuckling at Mycroft's discomfort. Next, he released his brother from the cross. He scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the bed. There, they got into bed. Sherlock spooned his brother.

“Don't think this means you're forgiven,” Sherlock said. “You still need to be properly punished.” He had wanted to fuck his brother so badly that he had skipped the punishment.

“Yes, sir. I am sorry, though, sir,” Mycroft said.

Sherlock chuckled. “I’m sure.” His brother was sorry. Sorry he had got caught. He would address that after their nap.

After a few moments, they both fell asleep. There would be more play to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
